Cristiano Ronaldo
| cityofbirth = Funchal, Madeira | countryofbirth = Portugal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Juventus | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 1992–1995 1995–1997 1997–2002 | youthclubs = Andorinha Nacional Sporting CP | years = 2002–2003 2002–2003 2003–2009 2009–2018 2018– | clubs = Sporting CP B Sporting CP Manchester United Real Madrid Juventus | caps(goals) = 2 (0) 25 (3) 196 (84) 292 (311) 50 (40) | nationalyears = 2001 2001–2002 2003 2002–2003 2004 2003– | nationalteam = Portugal U-15 Portugal U-17 Portugal U-20 Portugal U-21 Portugal U-23 Portugal | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (7) 7 (5) 5 (1) 10 (3) 3 (2) 164 (99) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro (born 5 February 1985), commonly known as Cristiano Ronaldo, is a Portuguese footballer who plays as a forward for Italian club Juventus and serves as captain of the Portuguese national team. Ronaldo is often considered as the best player in the world and widely regarded as one of the greatest of all time. Ronaldo was the most expensive player in football history after having transferred to Real Madrid from Manchester United in a deal worth £80 million (€94m, US$132m) until 2013 when Gareth Bale moved to Real Madrid for a transfer fee of £85.3 million (€100m). Ronaldo began his career as a youth player for Andorinha, where he played for two years, then moved to Nacional. In 1997, he made a move to Portuguese giants Sporting Clube de Portugal. Ronaldo's precocious talent caught the attention of Manchester United manager Alex Ferguson and he signed the 18-year-old for £12.24 million in 2003. The following season, Ronaldo won his first club honour, the FA Cup, and reached the UEFA Euro 2004 final with Portugal, in which tournament he scored his first international goal. In 2008, Ronaldo won his first UEFA Champions League title, and was named player of the tournament. He was named the FIFPro World Player of the Year and the FIFA World Player of the Year, in addition to becoming Manchester United's first Ballon d'Or winner in 40 years. Three-time Ballon d'Or winner Johan Cruyff said in an interview on 2 April 2008, "Ronaldo is better than George Best and Denis Law, who were two brilliant and great players in the history of United". In Madrid, Ronaldo won 15 trophies, including two La Liga titles, two Copas del Rey, four UEFA Champions League titles, two UEFA Super Cups, and three FIFA Club World Cups. Real Madrid's all-time top goalscorer, Ronaldo scored a record 34 La Liga hat-tricks, including a record-tying eight hat-tricks in the 2014–15 season and is the only player to reach 30 goals in six consecutive La Liga seasons. After joining Madrid, Ronaldo finished runner-up for the Ballon d'Or three times, behind Lionel Messi, his perceived career rival, before winning back-to-back Ballons d'Or in 2013 and 2014. After winning the 2016 and 2017 Champions Leagues, Ronaldo secured back-to-back Ballons d'Or again in 2016 and 2017. A historic third consecutive Champions League followed, making Ronaldo the first player to win the trophy five times. In 2018, he signed for Juventus in a transfer worth €100 million. A Portuguese international, Ronaldo was named the best Portuguese player of all time by the Portuguese Football Federation in 2015. He made his senior debut for Portugal in 2003 at age 18, and has since had over 150 caps, including appearing and scoring in eight major tournaments, becoming Portugal's most capped player and his country's all-time top goalscorer. He scored his first international goal at Euro 2004 and helped Portugal reach the final. He took over full captaincy in July 2008, leading Portugal to their first-ever triumph in a major tournament by winning Euro 2016, and received the Silver Boot as the second-highest goalscorer of the tournament. Honours ;Manchester United * Premier League: 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 * FA Cup: 2003–04; Runner-up: 2004–05, 2006–07 * Football League Cup: 2005–06, 2008–09 * FA Community Shield: 2007 * UEFA Champions League: 2007–08; Runner-up: 2008–09 * UEFA Super Cup Runner-up: 2008 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2008 ;Real Madrid *La Liga: 2011–12, 2016–17 *Copa del Rey: 2010–11, 2013–14 *Supercopa de España: 2012, 2017 *UEFA Champions League: 2013–14, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 *UEFA Super Cup: 2014,2017 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2014, 2016, 2017 ;Juventus * Serie A: 2018–19 * Supercoppa Italiana: 2018 International ;Portugal * UEFA European Championship: ::Champions: 2016 ::Runner-up: 2004 ::Bronze: 2012 Individual * FIFA Ballon d'Or: 2013, 2014, 2016, 2017 * FIFA World Player of the Year: 2008 * FIFPro World Player of the Year: 2008 * The Best FIFA Men's Player: 2016, 2017 * UEFA Best Player in Europe Award: 2014, 2016, 2017 * UEFA Club Footballer of the Year: 2007–08 * World Soccer Player of the Year: 2008, 2013, 2014, 2016, 2017 * FIFPro Special Young Player of the Year: 2003–04, 2004–05 * PFA Portuguese Player of the Year: 2016, 2017 * European Golden Shoe: 2007–08, 2010–11, 2013–14, 2014–15 * FIFA Puskás Award: 2009 * FIFA FIFPro World XI: 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 * UEFA Ultimate Team of the Year * FIFA Club World Cup Golden Boot: 2016, 2017 * FIFA Club World Cup Golden Ball: 2016 * FIFA Club World Cup Silver Ball: 2008, 2014, 2017 * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2004, 2012 * Bravo Award: 2004 * Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year: 2003–04, 2006–07, 2007–08 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year: 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 * PFA Young Player of the Year: 2006–07 * PFA Players' Player of the Year: 2006–07, 2007–08 * FWA Footballer of the Year: 2006–07, 2007–08 * Barclays Player of the Year 2006–07, 2007–08 * Premier League Player of the Month: November 2006, December 2006, January 2008, March 2008 * ESM Team of the Year: 2006–07, 2007–08, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 * Premier League Golden Boot: 2007–08 * UEFA Champions League top scorer: 2007–08, 2012–13, 2013–14 * UEFA Club Forward of the Year: 2007–08 * Ballon d'Or: 2008 * Onze d'Or: 2008, 2013 * La Liga top scorer: 2010–11, 2013–14 * Copa del Rey top goalscorer: 2010–11 * Trofeo Alfredo Di Stéfano: 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 * UEFA Euro Top scorer: 2012 * La Liga Player of the Month: November 2013 * LFP Most Valuable Player: 2012–13 * IFFHS World's Best Top Goal Scorer: 2013 * ESPY Awards Best International Athlete: 2014 *UEFA Champions League Team of the Season: 2013–14 * LFP Best Player: 2013–14 * LFP Best Forward: 2013–14 * LFP Best Goal: 2013–14 * BBC Overseas Sports Personality of the Year: 2014 * Serie A Most Valuable Player: 2018–19 * Serie A Footballer of the Year: 2019 * Serie A Team of the Year: 2018–19 External links * * Real Madrid official profile * * * * * BDFutbol profile * ESPN Profile Category:1985 births Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Living people Category:Portuguese players Category:Portugal international players Category:Portugal under-23 international players Category:Portugal under-21 international players Category:Portugal under-20 international players Category:Portugal under-17 international players Category:La Liga players Category:Portuguese Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2008 UEFA European Championship players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players